


THE TIRADE ARCHIVE

by MATHJOON



Category: The tirade Archive
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, almost there, baby smut, k my writing SUCKS, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATHJOON/pseuds/MATHJOON
Summary: Omg this was supposed to be a school project but
Collections: BTS





	THE TIRADE ARCHIVE

Saotome’s Precives

Sao tome 11;49Am Monday, 15.4.30

“Kensi, come they are coming to invade the land. Go with your father and the other’s in the village”Mohasa said. “B-but what are you going to do, arnt you coming with us?”I said. “No i have to stay here. Stay here with kuhasi”Mohasa said. “Remember, ill always be here for you and do not forgert that ill see you when i go, okay”Mohasa said. “Okay, bye il-i guess ill see you when you get there”I said letting my hand fall out of hers. ‘ see you when you get there’

“Kensi , hurry”Doh said. “No need to” A voice behind me said. There behind me stood something they always told storys of escaping of. “Slave masters””Load them up, Park”.”Its all your fault” A girl named Suhari said in my ear as she kicked my shins. Then a smaller boy looked about younger than me came out he took my hand gentaly and led me to the wagon. As he did i looked around i were the only one left. As i got in he smiled at me partially turning red. “Hey Nohrmikohae Saotome, “Hajima, and lets go”. “Seungin, Appa”the Nohae boy said “Annyeonghi gaseyo”The boy said loud enough for only me to hear. As he walked away i thought this might not be so bad. As the ride started west i seeemed, Kohi started whimpering, As doh’s baby sister yokinski started to cry. “ Hush that baby.” Master Park said. “As kohi which real name is Ahhankkohi, tried to calm the baby, Master park stopped the wagon and pulled Ahhankkohi out the wagon. “ What did i sy, BOY” Master park said with aggresion. “It is not that easy to hush the baby” He said. “Agghah, Get a load of this boy, Kim”Master park said. “ I see he tryna get smart””You Kn0w how to read or write, boy “ Master kim said. “Y-Ye, N-No”Kohi managed to studder. “Ha yuh lying, boy” Master park said. “Just because we not in daegu yet im gonna let you off tha hook boy”Park said. As kohi climbed up in thee wagon, I asked my older brother TTeokyun ( Mixed with Seoul and African) “Where Daegu at. “ i don't know’Where the only response i got from him. “Nohae go teach them some” I Heard master Park say. As he climed back here, He paced back and forth and nodded his head, he acted older than his age. “DaEGu, IS on the japanese straight, on the korean peninsula” Nohae said. “And why should we care” Suhari said. “Babygurl, you got quite a smart mouth their”Nohae said. “And what’s you to do about it”She said. Nohae walked over crouched over and pulled Suhari’s chains then cupped his hand over her mouth. “Don't you get smart with me, I’ll turn you into something you don't wanna be, you hear me”He said As almost everyone let out a gasp. Guessing she shook her head yes? “Now we are going to Daegu, then You will settle their, Hmmm By my choice,”Nohae said “Now a little stahrt with the language, ANNYEONGHASEYO Means… HELLO, ANNYEONGHI GASEYO is how you will say BYE to me and the masters, DUBIN MALHAEJWEO Is How you say tell Me twice, NASSDABNIDA meand IM DONE, NUDANIDA Means LAY DOWN , And YOU GUYS ARE MY SAENG”S WHICH MEAN”S- STUDENTS!!!!!!” He yelled . Now i understood what he said to me earlier, He said bye. “ As i understand TTeokyun, do you understand full hangul?” Nohae asked as master, SSaem kim peeked back then looked forward to keep driving. “네 저도 그렇습니다” TTeokyun said. “아 잘 온다” Nohae said back. “APPA” Nohae yelled. “Ne” Master park said “ 이 아이는 한글을 아는데”Nohae said. “ What did he say” I asked tteok to where only the village people heard. “ Told master i knew hangul”. “Oh really” i hear master park and kim exclame revere. “Suprise. Reprise along the way, huh”Master kim said As Nohae eyed me Like anothers predetor’s prey. “ Nohae, so you take half of them me and Park We will take the rest” Kim jung ahn said gazing at all the slaves in the wagon, had to be about … 44 of them. “ Tteok, rivera, suhari, Doh, mohasa, juharius, spenser, coupah, qunari, meleahah, kaayla, iayanna, din, yuhan, duhanu, ku, nafari, knijia, ijirianhaiiraii, dyuhan, kokinso, And last but not least… Kensi”Nohae said “ Exit he wagon if your name was just called, you going with Nohae”Master Park said. The plantation where nice very big and orginized on the outside, At the door their stood a lady , Wait a guy. Crazy colored hair and rosy cheek’s, Small eyes, And all i have to say is… pleasingly attractive. “Okay so we are going to start here, din, yuhan , Ku, And kensi. You are in the main plantation with Nohae And Jungwu.” Master kim said. “Go now, Before i fold all of you, Scramble, Skadoodle”Master Park said. “Okay din, yuhan, ku, and Kensay. Follow maey” Jungwu said. Nohae followed behind me. “Okay, My name is Park Jung Wu. Im Nohae’s Fiance, Yes im a guy but don't get me wrong, Me and Nohae are getting married tommorow”Jungwu said happily. “Okay boys this is your room and Kensi come with me”Nohae said. As they led me down the hall, They stoped in front of a door.”open it” They both said. As i opened the door the most beautiful room ever, Made just for me.” Mwol” I Said. “You Know Korean too” Nohae said. “Ye”I Said. “Kamshamhabnida” i Said. “Aww…”Jungwu and Nohae Cooed. “Well this is your own room, As it is getting dark i guess you know what to do, It is all yours” Nohae said as he hugged me, Then Jungwu hugged me next. “Goodnight”They Both said

Nohae’s momentou’s era  
Daegu,South Kor  
Tuesday 15.5.1 12;15 Am

“Okay everyone, Wake up”Nohae said in a very happy voice. It where the wedding day, His wedding day.  
As i ran to Jungwu’s room as if i where at the village. “Jungwook Wake up, up, up Eomma”I said. “Awe, come lay with me for a few, i’ll tell nohae i let you.” Jungwu said. “Uh...AHno, Okay” I Said shyly. As soon as i climed the bed Jungwu cuddled against me.” Nabudabi， Kensae “ I heard as i woke up. “Flower girl, Wake up , don't waste this beautiful day awaya”Nohae said. “Heres’s your dressa Now go get dressed”Nohae said. “ว้าวเกิดอะไรขึ้น”A picture in the hall read.” Wow, what happend”I Read from my knowledge of learning thai. “Oh bi-langual”Jungwu said. He looked beautiful in his suit, “ Y-You look lovely”I told him. “ thank you” He said. Nevrless i could do more than stare in dread, By that fact not knowing why they treat me like im not a slave. 

“ Um… Kensaey we need to talk”Nohae said. “Yes” I responded. “We Want you to be our daughter, Where adopting you”Jungwu said as his cheek’s got rosier. “Wae, Mwo-” I got interrupted.”BUT… We will have to change your name”Master park ( Honae’s father) Said. “TO WHAT” I said suprised. They all smiled. “ Park Honae Yaeji” They all said, The way they said it they might as well be planing a baby.”Really”I said. “Kuh- Lairly” Jungwu said grabbing Nohae’s hand and gentaly rubbing it “ And , what else” i said. “ umm.. I guess, that is it”  
Ssaem kim said. “You will,.. Hmm, Meet the family eventually.”Nohae said. “Do not worry about anything else”Jungwu Said. “ AND IN ADDITION WE GOT YOU THIS” Ssaem kim said. It where a beautiful Jusshi And a kojoi. “ OH, Thank you”I Said

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry no spaces or good grammar


End file.
